A Deadly Game To Play
by hASHbrown130
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Till Death Do Us Part' a 7 chapter continuation on Callie and Arizona's story after Callie comes home from Iraq
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So as Promised I finally have this up for you all**.** This story I will update for you in between updating the new fic that I have for you all to give you guys something to read while I write. As explained this is the sequel to Till Death Do Us Part. This is a 7 part story that is very Femme fatale/Basic Instinct type of a story. Hope you enjoy it and please be kind with the comments. This fic was my second fic ever written and I've been doing this for nearly two years now. But having said that I hope you enjoy this part...and keep your eyes peeled, I have the first chapter for the new story coming up later today.**

**Happy Reading**

**hASHbrown**

Title: A Deadly Game to Play

Author: hASHbrown130

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement intended

Summary: A/U- so Callie and Arizona have renewed their vows, but where they expecting a certain someone to show up?

_The heart is a fragile organ. It breaks easily and heals slowly. It beats for the people we love and beats even faster for the people we hate. But love…..love is what we live on. Losing your first love is painful and damaging to your heart. It is so painful that we engage in behaviour that is just as damaging, like taking extraordinary measures to win your love back. This can be a deadly game to play._

_So, let's bring you up to speed…._

"…_our love for each other is so incredibly strong that I know we can fight the world, as long as we are together. I love you Arizona, I loved you the day I met you. And I will continue to love you till death do us part."_

_Arizona had tears streaming down her face as she smiled her beautiful dimpled smile and said "Till death do us part."_

_Callie and Arizona embraced each other and kissed a kiss so filled with love, that everyone could feel it. Totally ignoring everyone, they continued to feel each other's lips as all their friends and family rose from their seats and clapped and yelled in hysterics of joy._

Callie and Arizona were so caught up in their moment that they didn't even notice someone come out from behind the trees and walk up to stand behind the crowd. Arianna for some reason had the instinct to turn her head over her shoulder and look behind. When she saw who was standing there, she discretely stepped out from the crowd, and made her way walking around everyone to the back and casually stood beside the person watching Callie and Arizona with attentive eyes. Arianna crossed her arms and stood there watching her cousin and her cousins wife smile at everyone in gratitude.

"Wishing it were you?" Arianna said nonchalantly continuing to stare ahead of her.

"It should have been me….it will be me one day."

"Yeah, in your dreams." Arianna replied shaking her head slightly at the comment.

"Why do you even care Arianna? It's really none of your business. You missed out on me….And why are you even here?"

Arianna was getting very annoyed by this, she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Callie is my cousin so it is completely my business. And I didn't miss out on shit! I rejected you because I found out that you treated her like crap! I don't know why you are here, but you better not be planning to break them up, because I swear Erica Hahn…"

"You swear what?" Erica looked at Arianna with a look of annoyance.

"…I swear I will hunt you down." Arianna looked Erica in the eyes with harsh look before turning on her heels and walking away to rejoin the group.

Later on in the evening, everyone was at the reception. People were talking, eating and dancing out on the dance floor. Callie and Arizona made a point of speaking to everyone at least once in the night. They were making their rounds thanking everyone one by one for coming when something told Callie to look to her right. She couldn't believe her eyes to see Erica standing there. Erica! Of all people to show up, and to show up uninvited it had to be Erica.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and they headed in Erica's direction. Erica stepped closer to meet with them. She put a smile on her face and opened her mouth. "The ceremony was beautiful."

"Thanks. Ugh….Erica I want you to meet my wife Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Erica….Hahn." Callie gave Arizona a look that said 'I have no idea why she's here'.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Hahn." Arizona took out her hand and stuck it out towards Erica. Erica took the hand and shook on it. "Nice to meet you too Dr. Robbins."

Callie turned to Erica and gave her a smile. "So….why are you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to make amends with you. I know it's been a long time but I had to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I didn't deal with it very well and I'm sorry…I'm hoping that we can be friends." Erica looked between Callie and Arizona.

"It was such a long time ago Erica. And I'm not going to lie, you broke me. What you did was a shitty thing to do. But Arizona here…she put me back together. Erica I am happy now, I can forgive you now." Callie smiled at Erica, who in return smiled back. Callie turned her attention to Arizona. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She gave Arizona a quick kiss on the lips and headed off to the bathroom leaving Erica and Arizona together.

"Callie is a special woman." Erica said to Arizona staring off at the back of Callie.

"Yes she is. I'm very fortunate that she's here today." Arizona smiled.

"What do you mean?" Erica looked confused.

"She was in the army….She was in Iraq for nearly a year, and for a good few months of that year she was missing." Arizona faced Erica and gave her a look of slight sadness thinking back to those horrible months.

"I had no idea she was in Iraq, let alone in the army." Erica responded. A silence came over the both of them. They didn't look at each other for minutes. Erica then turned Arizona with a slight smile on her face. "I'm going to marry your wife one day."

Arizona looked at Erica and started to laugh. "That's funny!" She took off after Callie when she saw her coming back of the washroom.

Erica stood back and watched the happy couple share a sweet, but passionate kiss. She smiled as she envisioned it being her instead of Arizona sharing this day and that kiss with Callie. She then turned around and headed for the exit with a look of determination. She was going to pursue this. Pursue her. Yes, Erica Hahn was going to pursue her dreams of getting Callie back.

It was now nearly midnight and the guests were slowly starting to say good night to the two ladies and head to their homes. Arianna stayed behind so that she could talk to Callie and Arizona alone. She had urgency written all over her face.

"Ari, what's up?" Callie spoke.

"Well before I head for the airport for my flight back to Miami…..I kinda wanted to talk to you about Erica." Arianna's face became serious.

"Don't worry about Erica, Ari. We're fine now. She apologized and everything is good…we're friends."

"That's not it Cal. It's a lie….She's going to try and break you up. You should have heard the way she spoke when I saw her at the ceremony. "

Arizona spoke up. "She was at the ceremony?"

Arianna turned her attention to Arizona. "Yeah and she was staring at you two with envy saying that it should have been her and that it will be one day."

Arizona's eyes widened. "She said to me earlier tonight that she was going to marry Calliope."

Callie turned to Arizona. "She said that?"

"Yeah, she did. But I thought it was a joke."

Arianna looked at both of them. "Look, it may be a joke. But I would be careful you two. She seemed really strange, anyway I gotta go or I will miss my flight." Arianna hugged both Arizona and Callie and headed to the street to get a cab.

"Have a safe flight Ari." Callie yelled after her.

Arizona turned to Callie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you thing Erica was joking?"

"She must be joking. I mean, Erica isn't crazy." Callie returned Arizona's kiss with another and then walked over to grab their coats. "Come on. Let's go home so I can have my way with you in our bedroom." Callie gave Arizona a devilish grin.

"Oh Calliope!...You're bad, and I like it!" Arizona smiled back grabbing Callie's hand and they ran into the car and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following week, Callie and Arizona went back to work at Seattle Grace. The minute they walked in the doors to the hospital, they were greeted by the hospital staff all giving their best 'congrats' to the happy couple. They each took their turns hugging each of them before heading back to work.

Callie and Arizona held hands as they made their way into the elevator heading to the Attending lounge. They changed into their navy blue scrubs, gave each other a quick kiss and headed in opposite directions towards their departments.

Callie made it halfway down the hallway before she heard her name being called. "Torres! You not going to say hi to me?" Callie turned around and saw Mark standing behind her with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey Mark." Callie gave him a smile and gave him a light punch in the arm. The both of them continued walking down the hallway.

Mark took a sip of his coffee before opening his mouth. "So….Hahn showing up last week must have been weird."

"I know, right? Like who shows up uninvited. Not to mention that I haven't seen her since she left."

"She try to get into bed with you two?" Mark had a dirty grin all across his face. Callie gave him a harder punch this time. "Shut up Mark. She apologized for what happened between her and I…and asked to be friends again." Callie had a slightly confused look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Mark.

"So what's the problem then?

"Mark, she told Arianna at the reception that she would marry me one day…and said the same thing to Arizona. Who says something like that? That doesn't seem a little creepy to you?"

Mark thought about it for a moment. "Cal, don't worry about it so much. She said she wanted to be friends, so just leave it at that."

"Yeah maybe you're right….thanks Mark but I have a consult to get to." Callie hugged Mark quickly before briskly walking down to her patients room.

After lunch Callie and Arizona were standing at the nurse's station speaking with one of the nurses about the ceremony.

"Aww….sounds so romantic. I wish I could find a man who was smart and good looking enough. Not to mention be able to stay sober for more than an hour, who would get married with me like that." The nurse sunk to her chair staring off into space daydreaming. Callie and Arizona giggled at the woman and continued to look over their charts when they heard a pair of heels clicking against the cold, tiled hospital flooring.

"Hello ladies!"

"Erica…Hi." Callie responded with a look of shock as her and Arizona spun around to see who was behind them. "Dr. Hahn, what are you still doing here in Seattle?" Arizona asked.

"Well I had a case at Seattle Presbyterian but I'm done now so, I was wondering if you ladies care to have a drink at Joe's tonight?"

Callie and Arizona looked at each other, then turned back to Erica staring at them. "Sure…we get off at seven." Callie answered, grabbing Arizona's hand and headed to the cafeteria. Callie turned to face Arizona. "Weird, right?"

"Very weird. The fact that you dated her is astonishing to me. She's so…creepy." Arizona said slightly squinting her eyes.

"She never used to be this creepy. Something is going on, I can't quite put my finger on it." Callie said as stared off into space.

Seven o'clock came by quickly. Arizona walked into the Attending lounge to change out of her scrubs and into her clothes. She saw Calliope's scrubs and name tag on the couch and decided to take a peek around the corner to the showers. Callie had just stepped into the shower. Arizona decided to surprise her wife so she quickly ran back to her locker, grabbed her clothes and headed back to the showers. She removed her scrubs and lay them next to her clothes on the bench. Callie had her eyes closed and was completely in her thoughts that she didn't hear Arizona walk into the shower.

Arizona started to slowly run her fingers down Callie's wet back. As she was feeling Callie's body, she swiped Callie's hair to one side and started to kiss her neck. Callie opened her eyes and turned around to face Arizona. She pushed her back against the shower wall and attacked her lips hastily but softly. They both moan inside each other's mouths as they slide their tongues in the other's mouth and run their hands all over the other's body.

"We're supposed to be getting ready to go for drinks." Callie says with a grin of pleasure on her face.

"Can't we just skip it?" Arizona responds kissing Callie's collar bone.

"Believe me I wish we could but, we said we'd go…so let's go get ready." Callie takes Arizona's hand and leads her out of the shower. She quickly dries off and wraps the towel around her body. She then grabs another towel and starts to dry Arizona off. "I promise we will continue this when we get home." Callie says with a devilish smirk.

The two women sneak in kisses every chance they can in between putting on articles of clothing. Once they were both dressed, they pulled each other into an embrace and softly kissed each other. Arizona looked up to her wife.

"Words can't express how happy I am that you're back. I love you."

"I love you too Zona, always." Callie gave her wife another kiss before taking her hand. They laced their fingers together and walked out of the lounge to the elevator.

They walked hand in hand all the way to Joe's. When they stepped in they saw Erica wave for them to come over. Arizona turned to Callie. "I still say there's something strange about her being here."

"Well Arizona you're here with me so it's not like she can pull anything funny."

The two of them, still holding hands went and sat at Erica's table. Erica greeted them with a smile. "What do you ladies want to drink? First round is on me."

"Ooh…I think I will just have a beer." Arizona said in her perky voice giving Erica a slightly forced dimpled smile.

"Yeah make that two, Erica?...Thanks." Callie placed her hand on Arizona's knee to comfort as she could clearly see that Arizona was a nervous wreck. Erica came back and placed the drinks in the middle of the table. She sat down and took a sip of her drink while looking at Callie with a glare of hidden desire.

"So Callie, Arizona…how did you two meet?" Erica looked between the two women.

Callie took a sip of her beer. "Well we met here actually. Or well….in the bathroom."

"In the bathroom?"

Arizona spoke up."Yeah well I had heard about her from some of the people at the hospital, and one night she was sitting at the bar upset. She got up and I followed her to the bathroom."

"Interesting. So you're her stalker?" Erica said with a smirk.

"Erica!" Callie snapped.

"I'm sorry Arizona. I didn't mean it."

Arizona took in a breath and slightly gritting her teeth. "It's fine, no worries. Calliope I'm just going to go to the washroom okay?" Arizona stood up and kissed Callie's cheek then walked towards the bathroom.

"Since when do you let people call you Calliope?" Erica said with an eyebrow raised.

Callie didn't answer. She just stared at Arizona till she was no longer insight. She then grabbed her bottle of beer and took a large gulp. Erica moved her chair a little closer and placed her hand on Callie's thigh and as soon as Callie put her drink down on the table, Erica made her move. She leaned in and attempted to place a kiss on Callie's lips.

Callie pulled away before their lips could even meet and pushed Erica's hand off her thigh. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Erica had a look of surprise on her face. "I'm sorry. I just miss you, you know?"

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me there. You had no right. You lost any right to touch me like that when you left. I'm married now. Married and happy and whole. I thought that we had closed this up…this thing you and I had."

Arizona walked back to the table and resumed her seat. Callie giving a glare of anger towards Erica turned to Arizona. "Come on babe…let's go home. Erica has to go anyway so we may as well go too."

"Okay….Goodnight Erica." Arizona grabbed her coat and followed Callie through the crowd towards the door.

When Callie and Arizona stepped into their apartment, Arizona turned around after hanging up her coat to face Callie who went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Arizona asked.

"What what was all about?"Callie responded taking another sip from her bottle.

"Why you were in such a hurry to leave."

"Okay, well don't overreact. Don't do anything rash. You hear me? I've handled it, so there's no need to cause a scene."

"okay."

"Okay well when you went to the bathroom, Erica…she…." Callie took in a breath. "…..she tried to kiss me."

"She did WHAT!"

"I pushed her away before she could even do it and I told her that I was happy with you. Look Arizona, don't panic…she was probably drunk." Callie tried to calm Arizona by bringing her into her arms and kissing her lips.

Arizona pulled away from Callie's lips. "For her sake, she had better been drunk."

Both women giggled in each other's arms. Then Arizona put her arms behind Callie's neck and pulled herself up to kiss Callie's lips. The kiss grew deeper as their tongues started to rub against each other. Arizona started to walk towards the bedroom with Callie still holding her tightly. She pulled her through the doorway of the bedroom, as Callie kicked the door close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I can't even begin to tell you all how sorry I am that I have not updated "And Then It Happened". I got myself into a jam trying to figure out how the story was going to play out. As I told you guys, the fic is based on the movie Frequency. For those of you who know the movie and have seen it, you guys know that it has a very complex plotline. I've been trying to figure out how to come about this story without it being a carbon copy of the movie's plot...because well that just wouldn't be original would it? But I finally think I've figured it out and am happy to say that I am back at the computer now after a little hiatus working on Chapter 3 For you all and I plan to have it up as soon as possible. **

**Also just as a heads up for you all that follow me here...I've also got a website in the works...so once I have it up and running I will give you all the link. Again I apologize for the delay in an update but I am hoping that this will tide you over until then.**

**Thanks, and happy reading everyone!**

**hASHbrown**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Arizona was fast asleep in bed while Callie was getting ready for work. It was Arizona's day off so Callie had put the pot of coffee on and put together a plate of fresh fruit and placed it on the bedside table alongside a note before she headed out.

_Good Morning. Gone to work, I will see you later tonight. There's coffee in the kitchen and this is just a little something to start your morning._

_Love you_

_Callie xoxo_

Arizona woke up shortly after Callie left the apartment. The second she saw the note and the plate of fruit, she couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture from her wife. Arizona sat up and ate the plate of fruit before jumping into the shower.

Meanwhile, Callie was already hard at work. The minute she walked into the hospital, she was paged to the ER. She ran to the ER not even getting a chance to change inter scrubs. There was a five car pile-up on a busy street in Seattle early in the morning there were tons of injured people that were flooding the ER. Callie met up with Alex Karev who was debriefing her on the situation.

"Sam Santarini, age 26. She was in the passenger seat of one of the cars in the accident and was ejected through the windshield before getting her legs crushed in between two cars."

"Thanks Alex, alright let's see what we got." Callie said as she drew back the curtain separating her patient from the others.

Arizona was at home, sitting in the living room reading the paper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Everything was awesome. The day started off with a cute good morning gesture from Callie, she had a soothing hot shower, and it was one of those rare days in Seattle where the day started off sunny and bright.

Arizona was about to go take her empty coffee cup to the sink in the kitchen when all of a sudden the phone rang. "No….I'm off today!"

Arizona debated leaving the phone to ring, but decided to answer to stop it from ringing forever. "Hello?"

Arizona didn't hear anything on the other end. "Hello?...Hello?"

Arizona hung up the phone as there was no response from the caller. A very confused Arizona walked over to the kitchen and placed he cup in the sink. She then walked back to the living room and turned on the television.

Back at the hospital a couple of hours later, Callie was standing at one of the nurses stations looking through her patients charts. She was in deep concentration when she was pulled from her train of thought by a hand slowly gliding over her back. She smiled and swung around. Expecting to Arizona there she was shocked and angered to see Erica standing before her.

"What the hell, Erica!" Callie said with an eye roll full of spite and anger.

"I called your apartment, but you weren't there so I decided to come here to find you." Erica said with a seductive smile while running her hand down Callie's arm.

Callie smacked her arm away and gave Erica a slight shove. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Callie's eyes were fuming.

Erica stepped closer to Callie so that she could whisper to her slightly. "I'm sorry, I'll be a little more careful around here…at least I will until you officially leave that little doe-eyed woman you call your wife…I honestly don't understand what you see in that girl…." Erica went on to ramble about how imperfect Arizona was for Callie, but Callie wouldn't listen to it any longer. She didn't care at this point who saw the two of them. Before she knew it, her hand rose and smacked Erica right across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Callie couldn't bring herself to yell as people who witnessed what happened were getting back to work. "We are not getting back together…and don't you dare talk about my wife like that….and you called my house?...Don't ever call my house again. Now get out of my sight, because you disgust me, you psychotic bitch." Callie grabbed her charts and files and started to walk away. She kept walking as she heard Erica speak out.

"I love you…I'll see you later? Lunch maybe?" Erica just looked on as Callie walked away.

Lunch time came around and Callie was starving. She made her way to the cafeteria where she was greeted by Cristina and Mark who had lunch already at the table for her. Callie walked over to the table and sat down. "Thanks guys, after the morning I've had, I just want to eat and relax, even if for just a moment." Callie started to dig into her lunch.

Mark and Cristina looked at each other with confusion. Cristina looked back at Callie and opened her mouth once she finished chewing and swallowing her food. "What happened to you?"

"Erica Hahn….that's what." Callie still had daggers in her eyes when thinking back to her encounter with Erica at the nurse's station."

"Hahn? Hahn is back?" Cristina's eyes opened wide. To which Callie didn't respond.

"Spill it Torres!" Mark decided to jump into the conversation.

Callie, giving Mark an evil stare gave in and told her friends about the entire incident.

"She did what?" Mark's jaw dropped wide open, clinging on to every word his best friend was saying.

"Well….what are you going to do?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know. But I have to do something right?" Callie looked to her friends for some words of encouragement. "Like she's scaring me….she's actually scaring me."

"Yes! You absolutely have to do something….this sounds like something from Fatal Attraction." Mark blurted out.

"Well I got to tell Arizona when I get home….I'm going to need her with me." As soon as the words left her mouth, Callie's pager went off. "Ugh…sorry guys..it's one of the accident victims. I have to go." Callie quickly got up and ran out the cafeteria.

Callie walked into her patients room to find the patient fast asleep and her parents by her bedside who appeared to be extremely angry and confused.

"Okay, ugh…Karev, what's the situation?" Callie pulled Alex aside to talk in private.

"Those are her parents, and they want to know why there are steel rods coming out of their daughters legs." Karev responded.

"Oh, wonderful! Could this day get any harder?" Callie retorted before walking back into the room to talk to the parents.

Arizona was coming in from the grocery store. She was completely bored out her mind so she decided to go buy the groceries for the week. As soon as she put the groceries down on the kitchen counter she walked over to the end table in the living room to check the messages on the phone. She smiled as soon as she heard Callie's voice.

"_Hey babe. I'm sure you've heard of the accident today…anyway there's a lot of seriously injured patients from it so I have to stay late tonight. I love you…I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything. Bye_

Arizona was a little disappointed that Callie wasn't going to make it home for dinner, so she decided to call for Chinese take-out and bring it to Callie at the hospital, otherwise Callie would probably skip dinner all together. Arizona quickly put the groceries away, grabbed her keys and was back out the apartment to bring Callie dinner so they could be together, even if it was at the hospital.

The case load that was starting to pile on Callie was making her frustrated. She just wanted to drop everything and go home. She was running around like crazy from one patient to the other, explaining to the patient's families what happened, and what was going on. Callie was getting extremely exhausted and when she finally had a minute to breathe, she walked into the women's washroom to freshen up. Unknown to her Erica was sitting in a nearby waiting area watching her. Erica stood up and followed Callie into the washroom.

Callie was at the sink washing her face when she looked into the mirror to see Erica standing there behind her. Callie turned around and gave Erica the dirtiest look. "What do you want?" She said as she made her way into a nearby stall. Callie was about to close the door when Erica forced herself inside.

Arizona had just arrived at the hospital with dinner for her and Callie. She met up with Cristina in the elevator on her way up to Ortho. "Have you seen Calliope?" Arizona asked turning her attention to Cristina.

"Umm…no I haven't really seen her since lunch."

Arizona stepped out of the elevator once she reached the Ortho wing. She approached the nurse's station and asked the tiny petit redheaded woman sitting at the desk. "Hey Amy, have you seen Dr. Torres around? I brought her dinner cuz she said she'd be here late." Arizona smiled at the nurse with her signature dimpled child like smile.

The nurse replied. "Oh, hi Dr. Robbins, umm…I saw her walk into the washroom not too long ago. I think she might still be in there." The nurse smiled back at Arizona. Arizona thanked the nurse and started to head towards the washroom.

Back in the washroom, Callie was struggling to get Erica away from her. Erica had pressed her against the side wall of the stall. She was gripping Callie's hands tightly as she was forcing a kiss upon Callie's lips. "Erica! What's wrong with you? Get the fuck off of me!..."

Erica was completely ignoring Callie's plea and she continued to try and force Callie to surrender. "I missed you…I waited for you all day." Erica said.

Callie found the strength to regain control of her body and forcefully shoved Erica out of the stall, the stall door swinging wide open. Tears were running out of Callie's eyes. "FUCK YOU!" Callie turned her head towards the exit of the washroom and found Arizona standing there watching in complete and utter shock. Callie ran towards Arizona who quickly wrapped her arms around her wife and held her all the way out of the washroom.

They went to the lab that Callie had been working on her cartilage research for months. Arizona sat Callie in a chair and ran to close and lock the door and close the blinds so they wouldn't be disturbed. She walked back to Callie and knelt down in front of her. Callie was still crying hard. Arizona took her hands and cupped Callie's face, looking deep into her eyes with a look of worry. She then pulled Callie into a tight embrace which induced Callie to cry even harder. "It's okay Calliope….It's okay…I'm here, I'm right here….What happened baby?" Arizona whispered to Callie.

Callie found Arizona's voice soothing, as her tears started to subside.

"It was really scary Arizona. I….when she was holding me there against her will, I felt like I was back in Iraq, with those men…First earlier today, she…she assumed I was going to leave you and get back with her….she was totally trying to hit on me…and so I slapped her across the face and walked away…then what you saw in the bathroom….." Tears began to flow Callie's face again. "…..she forced herself on me….so I shoved her and…"

Callie couldn't hold her emotions in and the crying grew harder again as she held tight to Arizona with her head on Arizona's shoulder she whispered. "…I was so scared. I've seen a lot of things that would scare most people, but this...this scared me."

Arizona pulled away and looked into Callie's eyes as she tried to wipe the tears from her wife's face. "It's okay. It's over now. I'm here and I'm not leaving. We will get through this. She's going to pay…She's going to pay for what she did to you…..I'm going to stay with you tonight alright?"

"Arizona….it's your day off and you start at five tomorrow morning." Callie looked at Arizona while she was trying to regain her breathing.

"It doesn't matter. You don't feel safe, and I don't feel like you'll be protected unless I'm here, so let's go to the lounge, I'll put my scrubs on and I will stay with you till the end of your shift. Besides….I brought us dinner." Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled smile. "We'll take care of this tomorrow okay?" With that Callie pulled Arizona into a passionate and gentle kiss.

"I love you Arizona." Callie said with sniffles from her tears.

"I love you too" Arizona responded bringing Callie back into a warm and comforting embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to the story. I have an update for And Then It Happened about half finished right now so hopefully I will have it posted for you soon. As per usual I am glad everyone is enjoying the stories and please stay patient with me...i know I'm not updating as quickly as I usually do. I'm starting up my website and i just quit one of my jobs this week so a lot has happened! lol Thanks again everyone and as it always is, comments are encouraged and welcome.**

**Happy Reading**

**~hASHbrown**

Chapter 4

The next morning, Arizona had arranged for her shift to switch to the afternoon so that she could be with Callie during the day. Because of Erica, Arizona had insisted on staying with Callie in the morning to make sure that she was alright. Callie was still shook up from the whole incident that she was so happy that Arizona decided to stay home for the morning.

Arizona was sitting in the living room drinking her morning coffee and watching the morning news, when Callie woke up and made her way to sit next to her wife. Arizona turned and greeted Callie with a kiss on the cheek and a dimpled smile. "Morning Calliope, you feeling okay?" Arizona took her free hand and brushed it through Callie's raven hair.

Callie didn't say anything. She looked down into her lap and pushed up the sleeves of her robe, to reveal bruised wrists and some cuts from Erica's nails digging into Callie's skin. Arizona looked down to see and was thrown a back by the sight before her. Neither one of them had noticed the night before and were completely shocked at the damage that Erica had caused. Arizona took Callie's wrists in her hands and brought them up to meet her lips. She planted a kiss on each wrist before planting one on her wife's lips. "It's okay Calliope."

"I don't know what to do." Was all that Callie could say.

"It's okay Calliope…what we will do is get dressed and go for a walk in the park okay?." Arizona caressed Callie's face. "Calliope, everything is going to be okay…We are going to be fine." Arizona brushed her lips against Callie's then got up from the couch and gestured for Callie to follow. Arizona led Callie back to the bedroom to run a shower for the both of them. She helped Callie get undressed and walked with her into the shower, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile at the hospital, gossip was spreading around like wildfire. Cristina was sitting with Mark in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Cristina put down her fork and turned to Mark.

"Did you hear what happened last night?"

"No…..Do I want to know?" Mark responded.

"Well it involves Ortho and the old Cardio god."

"Okay tell me." Mark drew all of his attention to Cristina.

"Well apparently, Hahn followed Callie into the washroom and tried to force herself on Callie….then Callie shoved the bitch into the sink counter back first." Cristina said laughing at the last little bit.

"Torres is badass again!...This is beautiful." Mark said grinning ear to ear.

"You don't find that weird? Hahn? You don't find her behaviour weird at all?" Cristina said with a puzzled look on her face.

"For your information I find it very weird Yang….something's definitely up." Mark said with his mouth full of food.

Callie and Arizona had left the apartment to go for a stroll in the park. They walked hand in hand with their fingers intertwined. They decided to sit on a park bench and look at the view of the city. Callie put her head on Arizona's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Arizona asked.

"For being here for me…for protecting me and loving me." Callie said as she placed a soft kiss on Arizona's cheek. Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder and pulled her close.

While Callie and Arizona were out, Erica was lurking around the apartment. She had found a way to pick the lock and break in. Erica was trying to find Callie, thinking that Callie would be home alone. Erica searched the apartment in every room, but was getting upset that Callie wasn't there. She started to breathe heavily and started pulling at her hair. Then all of a sudden her emotions that she was feeling caused her to snap. She walked over to the bookshelf in the living room and threw every book over her shoulder. She then ran to the kitchen and started breaking dishes and throwing glasses everywhere.

Minutes later, when Erica was done with her outburst of insanity, she peeked out the window to the street below. She saw Callie and Arizona's car coming in off the street heading for the parking garage.

"Shit." Erica muttered to herself. She quickly grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

When Callie and Arizona came up to their apartment, they found the door wide open. Both of their jaws dropped at the sight before them. There were books, torn pillows and broken glass all over the living room floor. Arizona left Callie in the living room and headed for the bedroom. Once inside, she found the bed sheets ripped off the bed, more torn pillows, the drawers yanked from the dresser and some of her clothes slashed. Arizona couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that someone could have done this, until it clicked in her brain. This was done by a certain someone. Erica Hahn. Arizona left the bedroom to return back to Callie.

"Calliope!" Arizona ran to Callie when she saw her bent over with her hand on her chest hyperventilating.

"Calliope breathe. Count to ten….one, two, three that's it."Arizona was trying to comfort Callie and get her breathing under control. "Come on Calliope, come sit here." Arizona guided Callie to the stools in the kitchen. She grabbed one of the few glasses they had left and gave Callie a glass of water.

Callie chugged down the entire glass before opening her mouth. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I know, I know Calliope….which is why I'm calling the cops on that crazy nutbar."

About an hour after phoning, the police were at the apartment taking in all the evidence and statements from Callie and Arizona. Callie had informed the officer about the incident in the bathroom and any other strange encounter that she shared with Erica.

"Ms Robbins, what can you tell me about Erica Hahn?" The officer had asked.

"Well to be honest I don't really know her. The first time I met her was at our anniversary. But then we went out for drinks with her that one night at the bar down the street. Other than the fact that she's my wife's ex girlfriend, I don't know much about her." Arizona said with her eyes wide trying to recall anything.

"Alright well, if you can think of anything give us a call. But we've arranged for a restraining order to be placed on Ms. Hahn and so hopefully she will get the hint."

"Thank you." Arizona said while shaking the officer's hand.

The officers gathered their evidence and made their way out of the apartment. Arizona watched them leave before returning her focus on Callie who was still sitting in the stool.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked swiping a lock of raven hair behind Callie's ear.

"No, I'll be alright, besides you're going to be late for work if you're not ready. " Callie gave Arizona a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright Calliope, but if you need me…call and I'll be home in a flash. And first thing tomorrow….we're putting an alarm system in the apartment.

Callie and Arizona gave each other a warm and tender kiss before Arizona headed off to work. Callie sat in the stool just staring at the door.

Arizona was walking down the hallway to the elevator just outside and down the hall to the apartment. "She's going down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is another update for you until I get the next chapter for 'And Then It Happened' up. I've read some of the comments and people are a little thrown off at the fact that there's a bit of a role reversal here and Callie is coming across a little weak...well lets not forget a) yes she was in the army but I think that having some degree of PTSD and having your ex-girlfriend be all psychotic and freaky would be enough to scare my pants off. b) even the strong ones have their moments of weakness...But I can assure you that Callie's weakness doesn't last. There are only two more chapters left in this story. It's a short story as it is kind more like a companion piece and not a stand alone story. Also, in other news...I am happy to say that I finally have my website up and running. It's only been up since last night so there is a few things up there and there will be more to come. I encourage you guys to come check me out there. Go to my profile on FF, the link will be there! **

**Thanks again, everyone and happy reading!**

**hASHbrown**

Chapter 5

An entire week had gone by since the break in, and Arizona wasted no time getting a security system installed into the apartment. Arizona hoped that this would give them some peace of mind. She was so worried because Callie hadn't slept ever since the incident. She would wake up every night in a sweat dreaming that Erica would come back while she and Arizona were asleep.

One night, Callie was tossing and screaming in her sleep, till she woke up and burst into tears. Arizona quickly sat up and held Callie tight in her arms. "It's only a dream….shh…..it's only a dream."

"B..but..shit it was….." Callie tried to speak through her heavy breathing and tears. Arizona tightened her grip on her wife and kissed the top of her head. "I know…..I know."

The next morning, Callie and Arizona went about their normal morning routine before heading off to work. The second they got out of bed, Arizona turned the shower on and invited Callie to join, just like any ordinary day. They stood under the shower head in silence holding each other as the water poured over their bodies. They got dressed, and were quickly out the door after Arizona set the alarm.

They walked hand in hand all the way to the Attending lounge where they were greeted by none other than Mark Sloan.

"Torres…Blondie." He said to them with a smile.

"You know, given the fact that we're both incredibly tired, I'm going to let that one slide." Arizona replied looking at Mark with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah I bet." Mark retaliated with a smug grin on his face."

"Suck it Mark." Callie jumped in.

Callie and Arizona gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before heading in different directions.

Arizona was called to a consult for a child who had a mysterious growth on his back. She walked into the patients room where she was greeted by Lexie Grey.

"Hello Dr. Grey, please present." Arizona walked to the foot of the child's bed.

"This is Tyson Gibbs. Age 5, he was diagnosed with Primordial dwarfism at the age of 1. He was admitted this morning because of an undiagnosed growth on his back."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Arizona said with a smile. She turned to face the patient and his mother who was sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Alright Ty, so we are going to play pretend and what I want you to do is pretend you are an astronaut because we are going to take you to your space ship, okay?" Arizona then turned to face Lexie. "Order a CT and let me know when we get the results." With that, Lexie went straight out of the room and off to order a CT scan. Arizona returned her attention to Ty's mother and motioned for her to follow out into the hallway.

Arizona smiled at Ty on their way out. When the mother met with her outside the room, Arizona could see the look of worry on her face. "Hey, just stay calm. We don't know what the growth is but we will run some tests and then we will know. I must inform that we do these tests only to eliminate all possibilities and to highlight what the possible diagnosis could be. The growth on his back is not necessarily cancerous, but…we will know soon."

Callie's day started off fairly similar. She got called for a consult on a fifteen year old boy who had broken nearly every bone in his body.

"Okay…give it to me Yang." Callie said as she entered one of the trauma rooms attentively looking at her cell phone. Once she was settled into the small room, she put her phone back into her lab coat and drew her attention to Cristina who was ready to present.

"Michael Marquez. Age 15. Suffers from multiple bone fractures to his legs and arms." As Cristina finished, she turned to face Callie.

"Alright. So what's the deal here? How did you get into this condition?" Callie directed her question to Michael as she approached his bed to examine his injuries.

"I fell asleep out in my backyard. My friends decided it would be fun to try and make a giant slingshot using a large bungee from the garage and tying it between two statues in my backyard…long story short, they slingshot me from my yard into the neighbor's, and I landed flat on the ground."

Callie raised an eyebrow looking at Michael. "Some friends. You should consider getting new ones." Callie pulled her gloves off and turned back to Cristina. "Get Shepherd. He should get a head CT done to make sure there's no brain damage or concussion. I'll page you when I'm ready for Mr. Marquez here." Callie left the room and left Cristina to page Derek.

It was now lunch time and Callie met up with Arizona outside in the hospital courtyard. Before sitting down at the table, Callie bent over and planted a kiss on her wife's lips. She then sat next to Arizona. "Hey." She said with a smile on her lips.

"Hey" Arizona replied returning Callie's smile with one of her own. They just sat eating their lunch in a comfortable silence, while staring at each other with loving eyes. Arizona broke the silence after pulling out the fork from her mouth. "How's your day going so far?"

Callie smiled at Arizona and said "Ugh….I have this case where these kids thought it would be fun to slingshot their friend out of his backyard…like seriously?"

"I've got this kid who not only does he have a growth on his back, he's also a Primordial dwarf." Arizona shook her head as she continued to eat her salad.

"Ooh…Primordial Dwarfism….I had a case like that a couple years back." Callie thought back to her residency days. Arizona looked to Callie with a slight look of interest. "Really? What happened?"

Just when Callie was about to open her mouth to tell Arizona about the case, Mark and Cristina came towards them. Mark put a smile on his face as he looked between Callie and Arizona. "Hello ladies, do you want to have drinks at Joe's tonight? First round is on me."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other not saying a word to one another as Mark and Cristina looked at them attentively waiting for an answer. Both Callie and Arizona turned to face their friends and Callie answered for both of them. "Sure"

"Great…we'll meet you there then." Cristina replied as they walked back to the hospital.

Shortly after, Callie and Arizona finished their lunch and headed back inside the hospital hand in hand. The second they walked in the doors, they gave each other a quick kiss and walked off in their own direction.

Arizona made her way back to Ty's room where she met with Lexie and the results of the CT scan. Arizona took them and looked over them carefully before. She pulled Ty's mother aside. "Mrs. Gibbs, it appears that the growth on Ty's back is a tumour. Good thing is that we caught it early . What we will do is book the OR for tomorrow and we'll remove the growth." Arizona was pulled into a tight embrace from Mrs. Gibbs. "Thank you" was all she said before letting Arizona go. Arizona and Lexie both walked out of the room and proceeded to the nurse's station. "Whatever you do, do not frighten that little boy about the surgery alright?" Arizona said towards Lexie. Lexie fidgeted with her lab coat. "Yes Dr. Robbins." A

Arizona turned and wheeled herself to the OR gallery where she had been told that Callie was operating in on her slingshot patient. Arizona sat down and looked down into the OR at her wife who was hard at work.

Down in the OR, Callie was working with Karev and Avery. Callie was hard at work trying to reset Michael's bones with titanium plates.

"You're stupid you know that?" Callie said to Karev and Avery while putting a screw into the patients leg. Both Karev and Avery didn't know how to respond to such a comment.

Callie stepped into clarify. "You boys…not you specifically but you as a whole. You're idiots. Boys are idiots and it seems that they just don't grow up. His friends turned him into a human slingshot….stupid." Callie finished up in the OR and let Karev and Avery finish up by closing the patient and returning them to their room.

It had been a long day and Callie was really looking forward to that drink at Joe's. As Callie was starting to change out of her scrubs in the attending lounge, Arizona walked in to do the same. As soon as they were done changing their clothes, the left the lounge hand in hand and made their way to the elevator. Before Arizona could even touch the button, A tall dark haired man wearing a black suit and a trench coat called out to them. "Dr. Robbins! Dr. Torres!"

Both Callie and Arizona turned around to see who was calling their names. The man approached the two women and didn't waste any time with small talk. "I'm Detective Castaluce. I just need a few moments with you." Both Callie and Arizona agreed to speak with the detective. They all walked over to the nearest waiting area and sat. "Dr's I've been working on your case against Dr. Hahn. I think you ought to know that she was admitted to this hospital tonight."

Callie could feel her heart stop. She didn't even like the sheer utter of Erica's name. Arizona grabbed Callie's and squeezed it tight. "what do you mean she was admitted? Admitted for what?"

"Well Dr, it appears that she tried to take her own life. She wrote a note saying how she couldn't bare the fact that Dr. Torres professed her love for Dr. Hahn and then rejected her after sleeping with her the night before." The detective drew his attention to Callie, trying to see if there was any truth to the tale.

Arizona snapped. "That is ridiculous. Callie was with me the whole time last night, and she never admitted to loving that woman. Hahn is making it all up. She didn't like the fact that I married her ex girlfriend from the very beginning and she's been trying to pull us apart for ages now."

The detective rose from his seat and looked down on the two lovers. "I'm just delivering what information I know. We've called her family back in Colorado so they're on their way to take her home. We are aware of the restraining order so if she comes near you again just give us a call." The detective walked off into the night.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other with a look of exhaustion. They were tired. They were both tired of having to deal with the psychotic ex girlfriend that just wouldn't disappear.

"How about that drink now?" Callie said as she was still trying to process what Erica did to herself. Arizona pulled her out of her thoughts. 'Yes definitely. Arizona quickly kissed Callie on the cheek and stood up in front of Callie offering her a hand. Callie graciously accepted and they walked back into the elevator on to Joe`s for a much needed drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weeks went by since hearing of Erica's attempted suicide. She had since disappeared from Callie and Arizona's life and it was pretty safe to say that she had disappeared from Seattle all together. Everything was at it should be; back to normal.

One morning, Arizona woke up to the fresh smells of coffee brewing in the pot, freshly squeezed orange juice and an aroma of something being cooked in the kitchen. Arizona got out of the bed and grabbed Callie's black robe from behind the bathroom door. She quickly put it on, tied it up and headed for the kitchen to see what was cooking.

As she walked out into the kitchen she saw Callie busy behind the counter. Callie had eggs cooking in one pan, bacon frying in another and home fried potatoes with fresh onion were keeping warm in the oven while Callie had fresh bread toasting in the oven. Callie turned around and leaned over the counter to give her wife a kiss.

"Good morning." Callie said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning…what is all this?" Arizona responded looking at the feast that Callie was preparing. Callie smiled, looking deep into Arizona's eyes. "You are my wife, and I love you. And I want to show you just how much I love you so I made us a nice breakfast." Callie leaned in and gave Arizona another soft kiss before going back to the stove to put their food on their plates.

They sat side by side at the table eating their breakfast and sneaking in a few light kisses here and there. "So what did you want to do today?" Arizona asked as she placed a mouthful of toast in her mouth.

"Well…."Callie responded with a devilish smirk on her face. "I was hoping to take you back to bed for awhile." Arizona leaned in and pulled Callie into a deep and passionate kiss that quickly deepened and intensified with every passing second.

Arizona rose from her chair and held out her hand for Callie to take. Placing her hand in Arizona's, Callie could feel her body being pulled towards the bedroom.

It was now three thirty in the afternoon. After spending all day in bed, making love hour after hour and falling asleep in each other's arms, Callie loosened herself from Arizona's grip. Arizona took in a deep breath as she began to open her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asked still half asleep.

Callie grabbed her robe off the floor and as she was putting it on, she bent over the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. "I made something for us this morning, I'll be right back" Callie exited the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Arizona watched and as soon as Callie was out of her sight, she closed her eyes and pulled her arms over her head in a long intense stretch before rolling over onto her stomach. She could feel the cold bed sheet against her naked skin. When Callie returned she placed a platter of assorted fresh fruit with a small bowl of chocolate dip at the foot of the bed.

She walked over to sit on the edge next to Arizona and slowly brought her hand up to Arizona's back. Gently, she ran her hands down the curves of her wife's spine, slowly dragging the bed sheet down with the motion from her hand. Callie grinned at the sight of naked skin in front of her. She turned around and dipped her finger in the bowl of chocolate and turned back to face her half sleeping lover. Callie took her finger and slowly dragged a trail of chocolate down Arizona's back. She could hear Arizona moan slightly and with a devilish smile dancing across her face, Callie bent down and nonchalantly dragged her tongue up Arizona's curves.

"…..Calliope." Arizona gasped. Arizona rolled over with her killer dimpled smile across her face. Callie didn't waste time and quickly brushed her lips against Arizona's. "I brought some fruit and….well chocolate dip as you already know." Callie smiled as she got up off the bed and walked around to her side. She removed her robe and climbed back into bed under the covers and pulled Arizona closer.

Arizona rolled on top of Callie and pulled her into an immersed kiss. Their lips never left each other for what seemed like an eternity. They finally pulled their lips apart as air was now a necessity. Callie, covering herself with the bed sheet sat up and propped the pillows behind her and invited Arizona to snuggle into the nook of her neck. Arizona smiled and pulled the tray of fruit closer to them before laying into Callie's embrace. Callie stretched out her free arm and grabbed a strawberry from the tray, dipped it in the chocolate and fed it to Arizona.

"Mmm….this is perfect Calliope. This whole day has been perfect. I love you so much." Arizona smiled as she lay her head on Callie's chest and wrapped her arm around Callie's stomach.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Damn it!" Callie yelled under her breath.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

"Crap."Arizona responded.

Both women jumped out of bed and threw on the first items of clothing they had laying around on the floor and quickly dashed out the door to the hospital.

Callie and Arizona sprinted through the hospital doors, quickly running to the attending lounge to change into their scrubs. Once they were in the lounge they literally tore off their clothes and jumped into their navy blue scrubs before running right back out. As they were making their swift journey down the hallway, they got another page directing them to go to the lecture hall. They quickly turned on their heels and headed in the appropriate direction. As soon as they got there, Arizona swung open the doors.

"SURPRISE!"

Arizona was glued to her spot in the doorway with her mouth wide open. Callie was smiling as she made her way in front and turned to look at Arizona. She pulled Callie into her arms and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Calliope…you planned all this out?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to throw you a successful surprise party for once, but most importantly it's because I love you that I put this together. "

"I love you Calliope." Arizona grew a super magic smile on her face as she leaned in and kissed Callie on her lips.

"Yeah yeah! Can we please cut the cake now?" Cristina yelled out from around the middle of the crowd.

Arizona and Callie laughed as everyone headed to the table that the cake was sitting on. Everyone enjoyed the cake and enjoyed spending the time relaxing and having a good time.

It was a slow night in Seattle. There were no car accidents, no shootings, no accidents of any kind. Arizona made it a priority to speak to everyone at the party. She made her way through the crowds of people and opened up several gifts from their closest friends. While everyone was enjoying light conversation, Arizona had made her way to the food table. Callie approached her from behind and held out a white envelope in front of her eyes before placing it in Arizona's hands.

"What's this Calliope?" Arizona asked as she opened the contents of the envelope.

"Nothing big but, they're tickets to see Heart when they come to Seattle next week."

Arizona's grin grew even bigger as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. " I love you so much!...Oh my goodness! Heart! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." Callie responded more to herself than to Arizona as she returned Arizona's kiss by pulling Arizona's lips to hers.

What no one realized was that a blonde haired woman was standing in the doorway looking from afar.

As the party continued however, Callie had the faintest feeling that they were being watched. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she caught the eye of the person in question. Rage building inside of her, Callie excused herself from the party and cautiously made her way to the woman.

"I was beginning to worry you weren't coming."

"Erica, I've been pretty weak. I've been weak and I let you terrorize me, but that ends now. You don't scare me anymore. Now, you just creep the hell out of me. You creep me out and you down right just piss me off."

"You don't mean that, Callie. Stop kidding around." Erica said with a smile as she stroked her hand down Callie's arm.

Callie brushed it off immediately, replying "Don't freaking touch me! I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but now I don't give a shit. I'm warning you now. Stay the hell away from me. You stay away from me, stay away from my wife. Get the hell out of this city. Do you hear me? You stay the hell away from me and Arizona or so help me god, Erica…I just might kill you myself. I've put up with this for far too long. I let you scare me and make me feel weak for far too long. I'm done. You're dead if you come near me and my wife ever again. Now get out of my sight." Callie walked away and rejoined the party, praying that, that would be the last time she'd ever see the likes of Erica Hahn.


End file.
